It´s not simple to say it...
by Lumen Spei
Summary: Jahre später nach der zweiten Staffel. Yama lebt mit seinem Enkel in einem einsamen Haus. Please R


Konnichi wa

Konnichi wa!

Ich hab schon wieder mal ne neue Story. Schickt mir euer Kommentar: [lumen_et_spes@gmx.de][1]

Yours,

Lumen Spei

Disclaimer: Ich mach mit der Story hier kein Geld, etc.

It´s not simple, to say it

In einem alten, fleckigem Sessel saß ein Mann. Sein einst goldblondes Haar, war schon von etlichen silbergrauen Strähnen durchzogen. Nur mit Mühe konnte es die Glatze verdecken, die sich nun langsam bemerkbar machte. Falten umrahmten seine Augen. Die Augen, welche wie zwei lebende Saphire blitzten und funkelten. Augen, die schon manchem weiblichen Lebewesen das Herz gestohlen hatten. Augen so tief wie der Ozean. In der Hand hielt der Mann eine Zeitung und überflog die Schlagzeilen. Die Hände waren zart und feingliedrig. An ihnen konnte man erkennen, dass er jahrelang Musik gemacht hatte. Sein Name: Yamato Ishida. Aber diesen Namen verwendeten die wenigsten. Alle sprachen nur von Matt. Matt, der mit dem Pokerface. Er hatte das singen aufgegeben und war zur Raumfahrt gegangen. Allerdings war er jetzt schon etwas zu alt um noch mal in eine Rakete zu steigen. Es war ein kühler Abend und die ersten Sterne blinzelten verschlafen am Nachthimmel. Der Tisch war für 2 gedeckt. Matt wohnte mit seinem 14-jährigem Enkel in diesem kleinen Haus an der Küste. Sein Enkel hieß wie er Yamato Ishida. Und sah im Moment fast genauso aus, wie Matt mit 14 ausgesehen hatte. Goldblonde Haare, saphirblaue Augen. Und der Mädchenschwarm schlechthin. Matt wunderte es aber, dass Yamato bis jetzt noch keine Freundin hatte. Wahrscheinlich weil er doch irgendwo so war wie Matt. Seine Eltern hatten Yamato Matt überlassen, weil ihr Beruf sie zwang viel zu reisen. Und sie wollten, dass ihr Sohn ein geordnetes Leben führen konnte... „Bin wieder da!!!!!" Etwas mürrisch schleuderte Yamato seinen Rucksack in die Ecke. Er war heute mit seinen Freunden auf ne Radeltour gegangen. „Hallo. Wie war´s?" Matt faltete seine Zeitung zusammen und setzte sich an den Tisch. „Ging so." „Iss was passiert?" „Nee, wieso?" seine Augen aber straften Yamato Lügen. „Nur so." Yamato wechselte das Thema. „Was gibt´s zu Essen?" „Dein Lieblingsessen. Hast du dir doch gewünscht." „Ah ja. War mir entfallen" Matt langte kräftig zu und häufte auch Yamato kräftig was auf den Teller. Yamato aber, wollte nicht so recht was Essen. Nachdenklich schnitt er jedes Stück minifutziklein und schob es sich dann im Sdchneckenschlürftempo in den Mund. Genauso so schnell kaute er das bisschen und schluckte den Bissen hinunter. Dann machte er sich gedankenverloren an das nächste Stückchen. So kam was kommen musste und Matt war fertig, ehe Yamato nicht mal ein viertel von seinem Teller gegessen hatte. „Raus mit der Sprache! Was ist passiert? Bist du verliebt???" Yamato verschluckte sich. Matt konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Wie kommst du denn da drauf?" „Na hör mal, das sieht doch n taubstummer Blinder mit Krückstock. Erstens: Dir schmeckt dein Lieblingsessen nicht mehr. Obwohl ich es gekocht habe. Zweitens: Du bist jeden Abend endlos lange wach und am Morgen dann total schlecht drauf. Drittens: Du bist noch wortkarger als sonst. Viertens: Du blockierst stundenlang das Bad, um das bisschen Gel in die Haare zu schmieren. Soll ich weitermachen?" „Nein." „Und hast du´s der Person schon gesagt?" Entgeistert sah Yamato ihn an. „Also noch nicht. Wie wär´s mit..." „Hör auf, ich will das nicht!" „Aber du musst es ihr oder ihm sagen, sonst..." Matt brach ab. „Sonst was???" „Ergeht es dir wie mir." „????" Matt´s Augen wurden dunkler und in seiner Stimme schwang Melancholie mit. „Als ich so alt war wie du. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wie lange das jetz her ist. Da war ich genauso wie du." Das glaub ich nicht. Er war sicher nicht in einen Jungen verliebt. Oder doch? „Machte einen auf cool und hatte Pokerface. Ich war einsam, weil ich jähzornig war und mich niemand einschätzen konnte. Sogar mein Bruder nicht richtig. Aber plötzlich waren da zwei Augen. Augen wie Schokolade Groß und dunkel. Sie strahlten so etwas wie Wärme und Güte aus. Als ich sie das erste Mal sah, war ich baff. Ich hatte mich auf einen Schlag verliebt. Aber an den Rest musste ich mich noch gewöhnen. Blödheit 10 auf ner Skala von 1 bis 5. Die Haare sahen so aus, als hätte er, ja er...", sagte Matt, als Yamato die Augen aufriss und ihn entgeistert anstarrte. „...noch nie einen Friseur gesehen. Er hielt sie mit einem blauen Stirnband und einer Taucher, äh Fliegerbrille aus dem Gesicht. Am Anfang haben wir uns nur gestritten. Wenn unsere Freunde uns nicht zurückgehalten hätten, hätten wir uns gegenseitig wahrscheinlich immer halb tot geschlagen. Als wir aber dann auf die Oberschule wechselten wurden wir die besten Freunde. Unzertrennlich. In dieser Zeit wurde mir dann klar, wie sehr ich ihn liebte...und es noch immer tue. Aber ich hab mich nie getraut es ihm zu sagen. Aus Angst, er könnte mich auslachen. Sein Name war wie Musik in meinen Ohren. Taichi. Aber wir alle sagten nur Tai, weil sein richtiger Name zu lang war. So wurde ich auch in Matt „umgetauft". Wenn wir uns trafen oder uns zufällig begegneten und ich ihn nicht gleich bemerkte, hielt er mir von hinten die Augen zu. Das machte er auch noch, als wir mit unseren Frauen verheiratet waren. Ich habe damals deine Großmutter Sora geheiratet, weil sie so ähnlich war wie Tai. Ich redete mir die Liebe zu ihr ein, und hab sie geheiratet. Du wirst dich wahrscheinlich nicht mehr an sie erinnern. Sie ist vor 10 Jahren bei einem Autounfall gestorben. Auch Tai´s Frau lebt nicht mehr. Aber Sora war nicht Tai, und das wusste sie auch. Wir lebten nur noch zusammen um unsere Kinder großzuziehen. Und danach noch, weil keiner von uns beiden allein sein konnte. Ich habe meine Liebe zu Tai immer unterdrückt. Er weiß bis heute noch nicht, dass..." Tränen glitzerten in Matts Augen. „Deshalb möchte ich, dass du es anders machst als ich, damit du nicht auch so eine Geschichte dein ganzes Leben mit dir rumträgst." Matt stand auf und ging auf die Terrasse. Seinen verblüfften Enkel ließ er zurück. Seinen Erinnerungen nach hängend betrachtete er die Sterne. Tai wo bist du nur? Du bist so fern wie die Sterne am Himmel... Yamato saß noch immer verwundert am Tisch. Tai, den Namen hab ich doch schon mal gehört. Genau! Das ist der Junge auf dem Bild in Opas Nachtkästchen! Yamato stand auf und schlich sich in das Schlafzimmer seines Großvaters. Knarrend öffnete er die Schublade des Nachtkästchens. Yamato zog ein altes Foto heraus. Anscheinend war es in einem Vergnügungspark geschossen worden. Es zeigte seinen Großvater und Tai im Alter von ca. 16 Jahren. Sie saßen im ersten Wagon einer Achterbahn und zeigten in die Kamera das „Victoria siegt" Zeichen. Und wie unschwer zu erkennen war, schrieen sie. Yamato lächelte. Hinten auf dem Foto hatten die zwei unterschrieben. Sein Großvater hatte keine Ahnung, dass Yamato von diesem Bild hier wusste. Da klopfte es an der Haustür. Eine Klingel hatten sie nicht. Wer kommt den noch so spät? Gelangweilt ging Yamato zur Tür. Das Foto in der einen Hand, öffnete er die Tür. Seine Begrüßung blieb ihm im Halse stecken! Sein bester Freund stand vor der Tür. „Hi!" Brachte Yamato aber dann doch noch raus. „Komm doch rein." Der Junge trat ein. „Wir müssen reden, Yamato-kun." „Gehen wir doch in mein Zimmer..."Gerade als die 2 die Treppe hinauf gehen wollten, klopfte es erneut. Wer ist denn das schon wieder? Genervt öffnete Yamato die Tür. Wiederum blieb ihm die Begrüßung im Halse stecken. Vor der Tür stand ein Mann mit großen braunen Augen und Strubelhaaren. Yamato blickte vom Foto zum Mann. Foto Mann. Foto Mann. Der Mann beugte sich vor, um das Foto betrachten zu können Mit einem grinsen beantwortete er die Frage die Yamato auf der Zunge brannte. „Ja, das bin ich. Taichi Yagami. Ist Matt zu Hause?" Mit aufgerissenen Augen und offenem Mund deutete Yamato zur Terrassentür. „Danke. Mach bitte den Mund wieder zu." Er schlenderte zur Tür. Yamato und sein freund sahen sich an. „Schnell komm, ich will wissen, was passiert. Yamato zog seinen Freund mit sich auf sein Zimmer. Den Jungen, dem er sein Herz geschenkt hatte. In knappen Worten schilderte er ihm die Situation. Er öffnete sein Zimmerfenster, von wo aus er einen guten Blick auf die Terrasse hatte. Dort stand noch immer Matt und schaute abwesend in den Sternenhimmel. „Tai, wo bist du nur?" seufzte er. Plötzlich hielten ihm 2 Hände die Augen zu. „Yamato das ist nicht witzig!" Keine Antwort. „Yamato!" Matt drehte sich um. Vor Schreck riss er die Augen auf. „T-Tai?" „Hai." „Tai!" Yamato fiel ihm um den Hals. „Du bist es, du bist es wirklich!" Yamato klammerte sich an seinen Freund. „Wie lange Tai? Wie lange?" „Zu lang" Unterdessen bekam Yamato den Mund nicht mehr zu. Da Lag sein großer starker Großvater in den Armen seiner großen Liebe und heulte wie ein kleines Kind! Er konnte es nicht glauben. „Yamato weswegen ich hier bin..." Yamato wandte sich seinem Freund zu. „Weißt du, mir ist heute etwas klargeworden und ich glaube nicht, dass du so fühlst wie ich, aber bitte lach mich nicht aus, ich kann das nicht mehr länger mit mir rumtragen, sonst sterb ich noch dran..." „Ai shiteru", unterbrach Yamato seinen Freund. Der konnte es nicht fassen. In beider Augen bildeten sich Freudentränen. „Ai shiteru Yamato-chan!" Beide standen sich bewegungslos gegenüber. Stumm vor Glück. Endlich rührten sie sich und fielen sich um den Hals. Zögerlich berührten sich ihre Lippen. Tai drückte Yamato ein Stück von sich weg. „Du weinst ja, Matt-kun." „Gar nicht war, du bist es, der weint!" „Ok, ok wir weinen beide nicht." grinste Tai. „Warum bist du wiedergekommen, Tai?" Tai´s Gesicht wurde wieder ernst. „Weißt du, heute fühle ich mich mutig es dir zu sagen." „Was?" „Das was mir klargeworden ist." „Und was wäre das?" Matt wurde nervös. Taichi atmete noch mal tief durch. „Ai shiteru Yama-chan" Er sah in die Augen seines Freundes. Tief und Blau wie der Ozeane. Auch Matt sah ihn an und suchte in den Schokoaugen seines Gegenübers nach einer Lüge. Aber er fand nichts. Nur das pure Glück. Tränen füllten sich erneut in Matt´s Augen und rannen wie kleine Sturzbäche seine Wangen hinab. „Ai shiteru Tai-chan." Er fiel ihm um den Hals und zog seinen Kopf zu sich um seine Lippen mit den seinen zu verschmelzen.

-Owari-

09.August 2001

Kommentare an [lumen_et_spes@gmx.de][1]

   [1]: mailto:lumen_et_spes@gmx.de



End file.
